


Scared Dragon

by NovaWynn



Series: Dragon Genji [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comforting!Jesse, Dragon AU, Dragon Genji Shimada, I had to write this, M/M, Pre-fall Overwatch, Protective!Genji, Scared!Genji, established relationship - McGenji, the image was just too cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaWynn/pseuds/NovaWynn
Summary: Genji doesn't know what thunderstorms are. He finds out that he doesn't really like them.





	Scared Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this question for characters on tumblr about how they would react to thunderstorms. it kind of spawned the idea of Genji having grown up somewhere where there's no thunderstorms at all. Or at least, he's never seen one. 
> 
> thanks to my beta, Sam.

Thunderstorms weren’t uncommon in his neck of the woods. By now, Jesse had gotten more than used to them. Hell, sometimes he even found them relaxing. The sound of the rain hitting the windows. The flashes of light and the explosion of noise when the thunder hit? He never knew really why, but he liked them, he liked the way they sounded and he found them calming. Like the earth was cleaning away the bad stuff. 

What the bad stuff was, he wasn’t sure but he’d once overheard some old ladies talking about this. He figured it meant something like what the point of New Year’s Eve was. The fireworks meant to scare away the evil spirits and all the other evil stuff or something, start fresh for the New Year. Still, whatever the ladies meant, it was a nice sentiment. 

Lying in bed, Jesse listened to the rain clattering against the windows, the curtains billowing with the wind coming through the cracks. He rolled over, closing his eyes as he put his arm around Genji, pulling him close. With the sound of the rain, he’d be able to sleep for sure. He let out a soft sigh, pulling Genji a little closer still, listening to the Dragon letting out a soft groan at the closeness. 

Then the lightening hit. Even with his eyes closed, Jesse could see the flash of light filling the room. Nothing out of the ordinary for him. He started counting subconsciously, but before he could even get to two, the thunder hit. Dangit, the storm had to be almost on top of them.

The one thing he didn’t expect however, was Genji’s reaction. The second the thunder hit, the Dragon was wide awake, his eyes glowing neon green. He shot up from underneath the covers, crouching on top of the bed. His chest puffing up in anger as he hissed, looking around for the source of the loud noise. “What was that?” he demanded. “Who made that sound?”

Jesse stared as he leaned up on his elbow, reaching up to run his hand through his hair. He didn’t know how, but somehow, his boyfriend had his katana in hand. Not quite yet raised to attack, but it was close. He couldn’t help but admire Genji in that moment, the way his body moved effortlessly. If you didn’t know any better, you wouldn’t even know there was a Dragon crouching on the bed, ready to attack. 

“Jesse.” Genji demanded, not taking his eyes of the door and the window. “What was that sound?”

Just as he asked this, another flash of lightning lit up the room for a fraction. “Get down.” He ordered, hopping off the bed now and moving to the window.

“Genj-” Jesse didn’t even get the chance to finish the sentence as the thunder rang through the air. The sound almost ear deafening, he winced slightly. “Dang, that’s a loud-” he cried out when he was tackled off the bed, grunting as Genji’s body landed on top of him. The air escaped his lungs for a few seconds, feeling Genji sitting on his hips as his hands rested on his chest. 

“Stay down, Jesse.” He ordered, hovering low over his cowboy, looking around at the doors and windows again. 

Once Jesse got his breath back, he couldn’t help but let out a laugh. His arms came up to wrap around Genji, his head coming up to kiss his nose. “Genji, if ya’d let me speak ‘fore ya tackle me of the bed. We ain’t under attack. There ain’t no danger.”

“Then what was it?” Genji’s eyes narrowed on him. “It sounded like one of your grenades.”

“I know, darlin’, but we ain’t under attack.” He reached up, gently running his hand through Genji’s hair. “Lemme up, ‘kay? We’ll lie down an’ I’ll tell ya.”

Genji frowned, his chest still puffed up in anger as another flash of lightening lit up the room. He slowly got to his feet, retrieving his Katana and climbed on the bed, the blade resting on his lap. 

Jesse grunted, crawling back up onto the bed himself. He rubbed his back, rolling his neck as he sat up against the headboard, flinching at the sound of the thunder. “C’mere.” He said softly, reaching out for Genji. 

Genji remained sitting where he was, still staring at the door. “What is happening?”

“That’s a thunderstorm, Takara.” Jesse explained. “It’s a thing nature does sometimes. I ain’t sure how it works, but when cold air an’ hot air hit in the air, they get pissed off at each other an’ they create lightenin’ and thunder.” As if on cue, there was another flash. 

“It’s nature doing this?” Genji seemed to relax a tiny bit. 

“Yep, all nature’s fault.” He scooted a little closer, gently pushing aside the tip of the Katana. “There ain’t no-one comin’ ta hurt us.”

The thunder rang through the air. 

Genji flinched slightly at the sound. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Jesse wrapped his arm around the Dragon, gently pulling him into his side. “We’re save, darlin’.” He pulled Genji closer, kissing his temple. Reaching for the covers, he pulled it back over their legs. “Ya can put yer Katana ‘way now.”

“It can’t hurt us?” Genji questioned, pulling away just enough to be able to lean over the side of the bed, sliding the katana underneath the bed. 

“Nope. Not unless ya go outside in this weather.” When Genji crawled into his lap, he put his arms around him pulling him in close and reaching for the blanket to cover them both. He leaned over to kiss his cheek, letting the Dragon snuggle against him.

“I don’t like it.” Genji stated, wrapping his arms tightly around Jesse.

“I know ya don’t.” Jesse said softly, rubbing his back. “But it ain’t gonna last long. It’s gonna be over ‘fore ya know it.”

“Why does nature let this happen?”

“I ain’t got a clue, darlin’. I just know it happens sometimes, I ain’t a fan of ‘em either.” Well, it was a tiny white lie, but if it helped Genji, then he was fine with it. “Ya never experienced a thunder storm before?”

“No, where I grew up, we didn’t have those.” When the flash of light went through the air, his chest puffed up, hissing softly. “Go away.” He hissed towards the window.

Jesse let out a soft laugh. “It’ll go ‘way on its own.” 

He reached out for the bedside table, turning on the light standing on top of it. Then he grabbed the blanket, pulling it up over both their heads. 

“What are you doing?” Genji frowned, staring at the cowboy.

“A trick my momma taught me.” Jesse replied smoothly. “when I was a kid, I was scared o’lightnin’ an’ thunder too. My momma taught me ta turn on the lights so the flashin’ ain’t scary an’ pull the blanket over ya head so the sound ain’t loud.”

As the thunder crashed through the air again, Genji flinched again, cuddling closer against Jesse. He let out another soft hiss. “I said, go away.”

Again, Jesse let out a soft laugh, shaking his head. “It’ll go away on its own, Genji. I don’t think nature’s gonna be ‘fraid of a Dragon.”

“It should be.” Genji huffed, resting his head against Jesse’s shoulder. “How long will it take?”

“I dunno. Could be 10 minutes, could be an hour. We just gotta wait it out.”

Another soft huff sounded, but this time, Jesse could feel Genji deflating a little bit. Not a whole lot, but he knew that was the signal he was going to relax soon. “C’mon” Jesse said, shifting down so he could lie down on his side. 

Genji remained cuddled against him, holding on tightly as he peeked up enough to shift the blankets back over them, covering them completely. “Stupid thunder.” Genji mumbled to himself. “Ruining my sleep. I was having a nice dream too.”

“What’d ya dream ‘bout?” Jesse asked, running his hand through Genji’s hair. 

“About you. We were on a beach. Just the two of us.”

“Sounds nice.” Jesse kissed the top of his head.

“It was.” 

“Y’know, we can do that sometime. Go to the beach, get one o’em disposable grills? Have a lil’ picknick.”

“I would like that.” Genji hissed again at the clap of thunder.

Jesse smiled softly, drawing his face up gently to kiss his lips. “Then we will. Don’t be ‘fraid, Genj, I ain’t gonna let anythin’ happen ta ya. Nature’s not gonna hurt my Takara.”

Genji’s chest deflated instantly at the distraction, frowning as he stared at Jesse. “You said it couldn’t unless we go outside.”

“Why’d ya think I ain’t lettin’ ya go?” Jesse smiled broadly.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the Google Translate Japanese. Feel free to correct me if I got it wrong.
> 
> Treasure - Takara


End file.
